From time immemorial, toys have brought joy to people, especially children. A type of toy that is enjoyed by active children, as well as by many adults, is toys that are played by kicking. Such toys not only bring entertainment to the players, they also provide exercise. Well known examples are soccer and beach balls. However, recently, a toy that has been enjoying great popularity, especially among teenagers, is a kickable toy call "MAGIC HACKY SACK." This is a somewhat spherical toy about the size of a peach. It has a tough, pliable shell enclosing a relatively soft interior. This toy can be played, for example, in a game involving a person repeatedly kicking the toy in an up and down fashion without allowing the toy to fall to the ground.
Although the MAGIC HACKY SACK can be enjoyed by energetic teenagers with quick reflexes, younger children with less developed coordination and muscle-controlling ability may find the toy bouncing away too far and too fast after kicking. Therefore, such children players may have to repeatedly run after and retrieve the toy in a game. This can be frustrating to the players and may cause them to lose interest in the game. What is needed a kickable toy that can provide enjoyment and will not bounce with a fast speed or to a far distance (relative to balls that are played by kicking and MAGIC HACKY SACKs).